Discreet Encounters
by Sw33tCh3rryP13
Summary: Draco provides a service to which Harry has become addicted. This is a series of drabbles that follow Enchanted Jae's monthly challenge prompts over at LiveJournal. EWE. Mind the rating.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so I know this is short! It is my drabble entry for Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge over on Live Journal. The prompts were discreet, honor, trust, luxury and scarlet – and I managed to use them all! I do have intentions of turning this into a chaptered fic, so stay tuned! XOXO – SCP P.S. Sorry for spamming lovelies, forgot to add the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or parcel of the Harry Potter franchise (though I exploit them shamelessly). The characters and all content true to the original stories, including but in no way limited to direct bits of dialogue, are the sole property of Joanne K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers Studios. The original plot of this story _does _belong to me. However, I have received no financial gain from the writing of this story, but do it solely for my own amusement and (I hope) yours.

OOO

Draco opened the glass front door of a beige, nondescript building tucked away on Especi Alley in the modern business district of wizarding London. A small, inconspicuous gold plaque next to the door read _Discreet Encounters_.

The plush scarlet carpet inside muffled the footfalls of Draco's expensive dragonhide loafers as he crossed the lobby floor to his office. The entire place reeked of luxury, from the pale Italian marble walls to the touches of genuine gold trim. This was his business, his baby; he'd begun it from his tiny flat with barely a galleon in his pocket after his probation ended, and now he was back on top.

The most satisfying part of all, however, was not the money; it was knowing that he had his clients' complete trust. After all, one could not provide this type of service unless those in need of it had full faith that their anonymity would be protected.

The sterling silver muggle telephone on his desk rang just as Draco placed his attaché into the leather guest chair beside it. He had found the phone a necessity after a large influx of muggle-born clients who were more comfortable with the communication channel. It had taken some time, but he had finally grown accustomed to it. His lips curled into a smile as the display revealed the number of the only client Draco now serviced personally.

"Potter," he purred after raising the receiver to his ear, "to what do I owe the honour?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is my May entry for Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge over on Live Journal; I just squeaked in! The prompt was "sacrifice."

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or parcel of the Harry Potter franchise (though I exploit them shamelessly). The characters and all content true to the original stories, including but in no way limited to direct bits of dialogue, are the sole property of Joanne K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers Studios. The original plot of this story _does _belong to me. However, I have received no financial gain from the writing of this story, but do it solely for my own amusement and (I hope) yours.

OOO

Harry startled at the knock on his door, and then carefully calmed his breathing as he reminded himself that he was expecting Draco. He opened the door to find the attractive blond leaning against the frame.

Draco smirked. "I have what you need."

Harry sighed and moved to the side to allow Draco to enter. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for needing this service. "Please just give it to me."

The other man shrugged with a look that clearly said, "whatever," and moved closer to the brunet. When mere inches separated their chests, he suddenly slid a large envelope from inside his jacket and handed it over.

"Your new love interest is on the payroll for the _Prophet_. He's just a mole, digs up information…like juicy tidbits on the great Harry Potter."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Once again, he'd been hopeful only to be tricked. He'd already sacrificed so much; would he also have to sacrifice his dreams of true love?

*tbc*


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is my June entry for Enchanted Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge over on Live Journal; in by the skin of my teeth this month! The prompt was "animal."

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or parcel of the Harry Potter franchise (though I exploit them shamelessly). The characters and all content true to the original stories, including but in no way limited to direct bits of dialogue, are the sole property of Joanne K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers Studios. The original plot of this story _does _belong to me. However, I have received no financial gain from the writing of this story, but do it solely for my own amusement and (I hope) yours.

OOO

As Harry remained silent, absorbing the disappointing information Draco had provided, the blond moved languidly toward the small bar cart and began to make himself a drink. "Shall I stay and offer my condolences, Potter?"

Harry sighed and tossed the incriminating photographs aside, then dropped heavily onto the sofa. "Yeah, right. I'm sure you're very sorry."

Draco shrugged and dropped another ice cube into his glass. "You're right, I'm not." His lips curved slightly at Harry's eye roll, which he could see even from this angle. "Believe it or not, Potter, it isn't that I enjoy seeing you betrayed. I just think you should have better taste."

Harry turned toward him, his surprise evident. "What was wrong with Toby?" He paused, and his eyebrow twitched. "Well, besides the fact that he's a deceitful arsehole?"

Draco snorted delicately. "He was _boring, _Potter. And not very attractive. Not exactly the type to inspire animal passion."

"An – Animal passion?"

Draco's answering smile was predatory.


End file.
